Version History
This is the version history, taken from Blorf's post on the Steam forums. v 0.3.0 (Ship Building Upgrade) * Most of the work went into the ship building update, see: https://steamcommunity.com/app/252470/discussions/0/358415206101063352/ * Level 0 of each arena even describes the arena ship in greater detail. * Sped up part disconnect time. * New perk picker menu that shows current perk progression. * When assigning a base to a governor, you can now see their traits in a tooltip. * The starbase comms menu will show all connected features in a sub window. * Option for always on HUD numbers in options menu. * Option to suppress page turning in dialog screens. * Wingman tutorial hooked up. * Six star parts get a proper bonus icon in the inventory level. * Battle loot tutorial added (not hooked to flow yet, but in tutorial viewer) * Descriptions for armor and scavenging perks. * Main font reduced to 23pt from 24pt. * Spelling fixes and misc tutorial text adjustments. v 0.2.4 * Fixed raids not rewarding any XP v 0.2.3 * Fixed zombie bases having a view trade inventory button * Fixed wrong prices in catalog. Now things will report the proper starbase price * Experimental fix changed the short looping sounds to non compressed 5 second loops to hopefully bypass the rare audio freeze. Fingers crossed. v 0.2.2 * Fixed starbase shield piercing, so players can break the arms off again. oops. v 0.2.1 * Fixed controller mode in catalog not allowing deliver option * Reworked catalog layout a bit to make search button part of search pane * Fixed broken search criteria for some weapons * Searches now reset to ALL instead of None. v 0.2.0 * Fixed demands coming from factions without provinces causing empty trade menu * Cap info page now shows perk levels properly for the infinite perks * AI no more bounties on members of your own faction , even if you hate em * Fix for skirmishes not transferring their owner when their owner is zombified * Raid reward callout on starmap * Bandit Hive reward callout on starmap * Fixed tractored parts hitting player ship sometimes breaking * Added a province under attack warning callout * Fixed damage sometimes piercing shields * Fixed spamming continue on death spawning multiple wreckage nodes. * Fixed Projectile Pool bug that has been hiding for 3 years. Fixes projectiles being reset mid flight. No more warping pulsars, * Pile of spelling fixes * Bandits won't interrupt a hive attack unless they can win * Can now quit the Arena while a ship is in the process of exploding. * Added tip to levelup and return later when player fails the Arena * Fix for when pay reparations the relations setting goes to 0 if already positive. * Standardized starbase threat levels for base expansions. * If part breaks off a ship, missile should de-lock that part and go after new current ship lock instead * Fix for odd “Is Helping you” case when AI is actually attacking you. * In campaign mode, Zombie faction respects the player faction's ability to get a start (3 provinces) Zombies get same benefit so it is fair. In sandbox, no story safety net. * Zombies will never cheat to win sim battles vs player faction when getting first few zombie converts. * No “chronological inevitability warnings,” when the zombies are turned off in sandbox * Bounties on bandit hives will now reward properly and clear. * Bandit hives take twice as long to regenerate themselves after destruction * Can sort and view captains by threat level in faction viewer menu * 3rd person and sniper camera invert option in Options/Gameplay * AI captains and zombies will not intercept wingman. It is annoying. Wingman is considered part of player fleet. * Friendly (Green) captains will not steal from friend's resource nodes or wrecks. * Bounties much more damaging to relations, especially on starbases * Bounties on allies extra extra bad. * Faction leader gets angry is any bounty is placed on any base in their faction. * Faction leader much less likely to take over the player base if they lose their capital and player is a member of their faction. * Added captain info button to the hud, players sometimes missed clicking on their own ship to get access to this menu. * Save/Load game menu now shows the date and time for the save games. v 0.1.20 * Lots of exception handling for rare failure to save game cases. * Guarding against loading empty save files caused by above. v 0.1.19 * fixed broken load menu when using enter key to proceed. v 0.1.18 * EXPERIMENTAL double core mode disabled. It didn't get enough testing and breaks a lot of the starmap tuning. It will also generate invalid bugs and we cannot have that while trying to get the game ship shape. We will come up with a better solution for sandbox that instead extends the perk tree, likely to 21 cores. v 0.1.17 * Flying in reverse is back! Hold X to Stop, Release, and Hold X again to reverse * Added a non-throttle flight mode for ship relative controls (now default) can be changed in options/gameplay. So you have to hold W to move forward instead of just to throttle up. * EXPERIMENTAL: Double core mode added to Sandbox setup (requires a beast of a computer) * EXPERIMENTAL: Selecting starting level 0..20 for sandbox mode. * Current captain action is now visible on mouse over. In Transit, Fighting etc... * A live updating threat level is show if you mouse over mothership core in builder level * Fix for the threat level 1 bandit bug. * Raid and Bandit base now warn about being solo encounters * Remove all parts button is now scary yellow! * When a captain join's a new faction, their bounties on that faction's members are cleared * Clarity work on the build starbase menu * Follow renamed to Move To to help people identify that they are not in contact with a captain * In builder level, junk parts are shown as junk on the scan viewer v 0.1.16 * Replaced all cases of Random.insideUnitShpere from code. Just in case the freeze bug had friends. * Fixed perma blocked resource nodes * Fixed case that allowed faction to go to war with itself * Fixed constant beams draining capacitor while game is paused * Wingmen should no longer appear stuck * More exciting spelling fixes. v 0.1.15 * Fixed ultra rare freeze caused by Random.insideUnitSphere of all things. Gets its own hot fix because we have been searching for this bug for 3 years! v 0.1.14 * Profile names no longer pulled from Steam. * Profile and save games now allow spaces in the titles * Fix for progression blocker when escaping out of the profile screen v 0.1.13 * Spelling fixes (exciting I know!) * Fixed other captains re-configuring their ships as you trade with them * Can now boot the weakest enemy out of a starbase attack if it is your faction base and is a 3 on 1 * When a player faction base is attacked, the bounty is removed and there is a grace period before followup attacks can happen. No more war of attrition. * Factions won't get overgrown in story mode and will leave a little bit of space for player to start up when it is time. All gloves are off in sandbox. v 0.1.12 * Fixed attacking raids from your own faction * Fixed clear player stash when starting a new game * Fixed War/Peace alliance exploit. you guys! * AI factions will give a starbase a 120s grace period when built before bounties fly * Slowed down dead zombie pods so it takes longer for them to respawn * Fixed lore page "timeline" lore so it doesn't exit to starmap * Upped Rez and Goons in harvestable nodes so there is more in the world in general. * Whoops forgot the most important one... * If a captain is in your faction and a battle is full, you can replace them. v 0.1.11 * Fixed rare crash in a player battle with an orphaned transport * Fixed junk part pool bug causing them to be sometimes shared between ships. * Fixed throttle not being set to 0 in cinematic camera in non relative control mode * Lowered reparations cost to remove bounty * Increased mission rewards for the Signal substantially * Lowered shields a bit on level 2 bandit hives (the Signal) * AI Captain bribes are much more reasonable now. v 0.1.10 * Fix for phantom scrolling for people with extra peripherals * Fixed progression blocker when kill enemy faction member in zombie space * Fixed progression blocker when talking to captains in pods (many cases) * Autosave after each arena win * Raised rewards for completing strike craft tutorial, get into meat of game faster * Infection spreads more slowly from part to part. * Cost to disinfect ship with goons halved * Infector bombs are slightly less shield damaging v 0.1.9 * No fighting escape pods anymore. Fixed progression blocker * Clicking on pods is ok in Faction explorer menu now. * "Remove All" button in tactics panel in the inventory level. Is Awesome! * Screen shake on/off in the graphics menu. * Fixed bandit hive button always saying "rebuilding" from 0.1.8... get with it Blorf! v 0.1.8 * Can join player owned base in a starmap battle * Preventing Join/Kick a captain from faction if involved in a fight (lead to big trouble) * No bounties on level 0 Bandit Hives * Level 0 Bandit Hive will have Rebuilding instead of Fight text to be less confusing * If someone is on call waiting and then attacks one of your assets, they cant join your faction while doing so. (leads to even more touble) v 0.1.7 * Fixed rare crash in the Bandit Hive missions * defaulted to non relative control scheme for new players * brakes now brake and do not reverse. working on solution for reverse still. v 0.1.6 * Controller config is now mappable in combat * Mouse 0 is now mappable * Fixed rare case where you could get locked into battles * Added tip in main menu to try alternate control scheme if current one not working for you. v 0.1.5 * fixed saving bug cause by unusual profile names with % / \ [ ] etc. * Scan lines were turned way down * Hammer Icon explained as armor.